Oaken Windsor
The Oaken Windsor is a full-size sedan that was made by Oaken Motor Group and was released by Itzt in 2017. It was the first model produced by the company but was not as popular as the Venice. However, Itzt is planning to release a Windsor Revoir in March 2018 as their flagship sedan, based off the Lincoln Continental. The Windsor runs on the InSpare A-Chassis with a selectable transmission. First Generation (2017) The first generation Windsor was released in 2017 as Oaken's original attempt to revive the declining ROBLOX automotive industry, which had seen many other fictional manufacturers go out of business. First generation models came with two powertrain options: a 2.0 L diesel engine with front-wheel drive or a 3.0 L turbocharged engine with all-wheel drive. Both models shared the same features on the inside with the only changes being performance capabilities- no trims were offered for each model. The reverse gear can only be selected (as to operate the backup light) by setting the transmission to select mode or manual mode. Inside, the 2017 Windsor has a working clock, an infotainment system and wood trim, along with armchairs in each seat.The center console extends to the rear seats, therefore only allowing a capacity of 4. Also, it has a huge glass roof above the passenger compartment, allowing for easy stargazing. The doors and trunk lid are also functional, along with lights. Another feature in the Windsor includes the engine start/stop button. In order to drive, you must press this button in order to drive. This feature is part of all current Oaken models for added realism. Production of the 2.0 diesel model was discontinued while the 3.0 turbocharged model will be replaced by the Windsor Revoir. Both are still up for sale on the ROBLOX library as the new Windsor is yet to be released. Second Generation (2018) The second-generation Windsor is due to be released in March 2018 and is currently under development. Unlike the previous generation, the 2018 Windsor is offered as a Revoir model, meaning it will be offered as a premium sedan. Known changes to this vehicle include the center console being shortened to accommodate a third seat in the rear, increasing the capacity to 5. Otherwise, changes included a new front fascia, smoother bodywork and additional turn signals on the mirror. Once in production, this vehicle will be the company's flagship sedan and is expected to have higher sales than the original. The engine options for the 2018 Windsor are different and more variable as well, being run on a hybrid electric drivetrain. Engine options range from a 2.0 L inline-4 hybrid engine rated at 330 horsepower to a 4.0 L bi-turbo V-8 engine capable of making 590 horsepower. The engine will change as you go to a higher trim level, with the Noble trim featuring a top-of-the line exclusive powertrain. Trims * Revoir (base) * Voyage T (3.0 L engine) * Voyage TSE (partial hybrid electric vehicle with a 2.0 L engine) * XS (4.0 L V-8) * XSR (enhanced performance 4.0 L engine) * Noble Category:Sedans Category:Luxury cars Category:Vehicles made by Oaken Motor Group Category:Multiple Generation cars Category:Upcoming